Believe 2: The Legend
by Step2stepgirl
Summary: PRMF. A sequel from the first Believe story. Nick will find out the truth about his past and stands for a tough decission. Also Chip stands for a tough decission, his heart of his loyalty to his best friend. NickMadison, XanderVidaChip.
1. Chapter 1: HOW IT ALL BEGAN

**A new chapter, a new story! Thank you so much for all the reviews of the previous Believe story. I'm so glad you guys liked it. So, here's the sequel as I promised. Also thank you so much to the ones who voted my fanfic for the Hope of the World Fanfic 2006. The Believe fanfic was voted as Best Mystic Force fanfic! Thank you so much!**

**Hope you'll like this sequel. I have so many ideas for this one. But now, here's chapter 1. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review behind!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 1: HOW IT ALL BEGAN**

"_Hi, my name is Nick Russell. Or at least that's what I thought my name was. _

_I thought I was Nick Russell, high school graduate and now college student at Briarwood University. Employee at this music shop called the Rock Porium, where my boss and good friend Toby works. Then there are my other friends. Crazy superhero freak Chip Thorn, Xander 'ex-Briarwood's biggest flirt' Bly, Vida 'don't call me Pinky' Rocca, and ofcourse there's the sweet Madison Rocca. _

_I remember the first day I came to Briarwood. The craziest thing happened to me. One day I was this normal guy who travels from place to place and the next thing I knew I was protecting the world from darkness. Ever since we met this sorceress named Udonna, our lives, especially mine, completely changed. Me, Madison, Xander, Vida and Chip were chosen as the protectors. As Power Rangers. _

_You would think, wow, being a superhero. That's awesome. Not as awesome as we thought it would be. Fighting monsters all the time, making sure that Morticon's army wouldn't hurt the people in Briarwood. It even almost cost us our job at the Rock Porium, since Toby still doesn't know why we're always leaving during our shift without telling him. But there has been a good side since I decided to stay in Briarwood. New friends. I couldn't get any better friends than Chip, Xander and Vida. And falling in love. I've never met someone like Madison before. So innocent and so pure, yet so strong and powerful. _

_During the time, we met new friends, and unfortunately also new enemies. Then I also discovered something else. Something that has been haunting me for a long time. My past. I thought I knew who I was. _

_I thought I was just normal like everyone else. I may look like any other human being, I may talk like one of them, I may live my life in their way, but I'm not one of them. I'm different. _

_I never knew my father, but I always knew he was close to me. I felt his strength, his power, his knowledge. And soon I knew where my destiny lies. The reason that brought me here to Briarwood. _

_I have learned that as long you just believe, good will always win. But I have also learned that good can't win at the easiest way. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made."_

**End Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2: TILL THE TIME IS RIGHT

**Here's the next chapter as promised. Don't forget to leave a review behind! Remember the more review I get, the faster the chapter will be post in here! LOL  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 2: TILL THE TIME IS RIGHT**

A beautiful day hit Briarwood this morning. Ever since the Rangers destroyed Morticon peace and quiet finally seem to hit Briarwood after quite some time. But the Rangers are still prepared for any danger. Nick, Xander, Vida and Chip had their shift that day at the Rock Porium. Nick was late as usual. While he enters the store, he quickly put on his working blouse. Suddenly a man with curled hair and sunglasses jumped in front of him. His surprising attack made Nick yell. "Toby?"

"Nice of you to join us," said Toby while took off his sunglasses.

"Sorry, Tobes. Won't happen again." Nick looked up and down and saw that Toby's wearing leather pants and a leather jacket. He almost looked like some kind of rockstar. "Uhm…why are you dressed like Elvis anyway?"

"Why am I wearing…? Nick, don't you know what day today is?"

Nick was thinking for a while. Knowing Toby, it could be anything crazy. "It's Elvis's birthday?"

"How could it be? His birthday was back in January. I'm talking about the Jake Bonebreaker concert. 4 hours listening to rock and roll. How does that sound?"

"That sounds…groovy, Tobes." Nick answered carefully, hoping Toby wouldn't give him a lecture about the history of rock and roll.

"I'm off now. I've put Xander in charge."

"What else is new?"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Toby puts on his sunglasses. "Stay rock and roll, mate."

"You got it." Nick watched Toby leaving the store in his rock and roll outfit.

"_Is there anything else Toby loves more than rock and roll? No. He's truly a loyal fan of the music. Sometimes he thinks he is the king of rock and roll of Briarwood. As long you say nothing bad about rock and roll or Jake Bonebreaker, your life will be spared." _

He walked further into the store and saw a girl with short hair, black shirt and pink skirt dancing behind the turntables.

"Hey V."

Vida saw Nick. She smiled at him and put off her headphones. "Hey, about time Nicky boy. Oh, you gotta listen to this song. Totally rocks."

Nick puts on the headphone and liked what he heard. He started to dance with the beat. "Oh yeah. This is definitely fine. You should play this song more often, V."

"I am planning to play this song…on Xander's upcoming birthday party."

"He's giving a party?"

"Madison, Chip and I discussed this morning that we should give Xander a surprise party, because he's going to be 21 this year."

"And let me guess. You came up with this idea."

"Well, that doesn't matter. I mean even if we weren't dating each other, one of us would have."

"Not me. He's not exactly my type."

Vida slapped on Nick's shoulder. "I was talking about the party. Now, are you in?"

"Alright, I'm in. No need to get violence. Where is your beloved boyfriend anyway?"

"Someone called me?" Nick and Vida shocked when they saw Xander suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Xander! Don't you ever do that again. God, you know I hate it when you do that."

"You do? I thought boyfriends were allowed to do that."

"Well, you thought wrong."

Xander walked closer and held his girlfriend in his arms. "So, what were you guys talking about anyway?"

Nick and Vida looked at each other. They knew they had to come up with a lame story, so Xander wouldn't find out about the surprise party they are planning to throw for him. "Uhm…we were talking about…Nick?"

"Uhm…the Jake Bonebreaker concert."

Xander was confused. "Why?"

"Because…Vida?" Nick quickly looked at Vida.

"Because…the concert is today."

"So?"

"So, we're talking about it, because…uhm…Nick?"

Nick ran out of excuses and quickly looked at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. I really should get back to work now."

"Oke…Uhm, Nick, did you deliver those ordered records to Mrs. Parker yesterday?"

"I thought you did that already."

"No, I didn't. I was supervising yesterday, remember?"

"Well, I thought you took Vida's car yesterday, because you would deliver those records to her."

Vida turned to her boyfriend and Xander looked with fear at his upset girlfriend. "You what!"

Nick started to bit his lip when he saw the angry face of Vida and looked at Xander "And I suppose she didn't know about that?"

"Does that look on her face means that she did?"

"Xander! You took my car! My car!"

Xander tried to calm down his girlfriend and gives her his sweetest smile. "It's just a car."

"It's my car, Xander! How would you feel if I took your skateboard without your permission?"

"V, sweetheart. That's different. A skateboard is pretty expensive."

"And a car isn't? You think my car felt from heaven right in front of me?"

"Fine. You can borrow my skateboard. Like you can ride on it."

"Excuse me, I do know how to ride on it."

"Yeah, right. Last time I saw you on a skateboard you couldn't even stand on it for more than a minute."

"I was 10 years old. I'm older now."

"Which means you can easily break your bones now."

"Why you…"

Nick slowly took steps back and let the 2 lovebirds arguing. _"Xander and Vida. Can't live with each other, can't without each other either. What they have is one of the most complicated love-hate relationship I ever saw. So, the best thing to do is to let them argue, whatever you want to do or say, don't get involved, and let them make up. Like I said, what they have is complicated."_

Nick walked over to the counter, where he finds his red haired friend standing behind it, helping a customer. He handed a bag with records to her. "Thanks for shopping at the Rock Porium and please do come back." The customer left the store with a smile. Chip smiled when he saw Nick coming his way. "Hey Nick."

"Morning, Chip. What's up?"

Chip suddenly grab a comic book and showed it to Nick. "Nick, you see this? You know who this is?"

Nick looked closely to the cover of the comic book. It has an image of a sexy woman in front of it. "Your girlfriend?"

Chip looked at the cover of his comic book and sighed. "I wish. This is the dream of every man on Earth." Nick frowned with his eyebrows, not knowing what he's talking about. "Wonder Woman. The very first edition. Isn't she gorgeous? If every woman could look and be like her...it would be a dream come true."

Nick couldn't help, but smile when he sees Chip dreaming away, while he stares at the cover. _"Typical Chip. You could say he's the clown of our team, but sometimes he can get serious. The time when Vida was actually turned into a vampire. Boy, you shouldn't mess with him back then. Sometimes, he could act a little weird than usual, but he is a great and loyal friend to all of us. We wouldn't know what to do without him."_

"Oke, I'll leave you and…Wonder Woman alone, if you tell me where those U2 records are?"

"U2 records?"

"Yeah, they are ordered by Mrs. Parker."

"I think Toby has put them in his office. Maybe you should check in there."

Nick walked to Toby's office. He was surprised who he found inside. "No, it's Xander. With a X. As in Alexander. No, don't put Alexander on it, just Xander. X-A-N-D-E-R. Xander. No, not Xander with an S, Xander with a X."

"_Madison Rocca. I have loved that girl since the day we met and that love keeps on growing. I don't know what I would be without her. I almost lost her to her ex-boyfriend. I'm glad that she felt the same way about me as I do about her. Before I came to Briarwood, if you have asked me if I believe in magic, I would have said no. But ever since I met Madison, I believe in it everyday." _

"You are not in charge of it? Then can I speak to someone who is in charge of it? That is great. That is really great. Yeah, no thanks to you." Madison hung up. She yelled when she suddenly felt a pair of arms grabbing her from behind.

"Gotcha."

"Nick, don't ever do that again. You're just like Xander when you do that."

"Speaking about Xander, what was that on the phone?"

Madison rolled with her eyes and sighs when she thinks about her phone conversation. "Oh, that. A pain in the ass. I guess I should tell you that Vida, Chip and I were discussing this morning about…"

"Xander's surprise party. I know. Your sister has informed me about that.

"Well, that was the bakery. I spend a half hour discussing about Xander's birthday cake. Except that the person who's in charge of the orders is on holiday now and won't come back 'till next week. I knew I should have just gone to that bakery, but I just had to listen to Vida and take the easy way."

"Oke, just relax. Xander's birthday is about a month. You have plenty of time to arrange that cake and when it's done, I'm sure it will be perfect."

Madison turns around to face her boyfriend and threw her arms around his neck. She smiles at him. "You always know the right things to say."

Nick smiled back to his girlfriend. He has never been so much in love with anyone as he is with Madison. "I thought you were off today."

"I was, but my mom and her new boyfriend are at my house, so I decided to keep my sister and my friends company."

"You came to the Rock Porium just for your sister and you friends? Come on, you can come up with a better excuse than that."

"Well, maybe because I miss my dear beloved boyfriend so much."

"Now that is a good excuse. A very good one actually."

They smiled at each other. Their lips started to move closer and they were caught up in a passionate kiss. Madison's fingers are tangled in Nick's hair, while Nick's hands are holding her waist. They are so caught up in their kiss that one of Nick's hands is starting to move under Madison's shirt. But Madison noticed that and quickly moved his hand from under her shirt, which broke up the kiss between them. Nick breathed heavily and looked at her for a moment. Then he took a few steps back and turned around. "I'm sorry. I just think we should wait."

Nick turned around to face Madison. "Maddie, we've waited 4 years. I mean, don't you think we waited long enough? Is it maybe because you don't want to?"

"I do. I really do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, first of all, we're at the Rock Porium."

"So?"

"Remember my sister Vida? The girl with short hair and is well known for her fighting temper? Whose actually a few meters away from us and will kill you if she sees what we're about to do."

"I pretty much doubt your sister will pay attention to us at the moment, since she's busy arguing with her own boyfriend and they're probably are now kissing to make things up."

"Well, there's Toby's desk."

"What about it?"

"I don't think Toby will appreciate when he finds out that right on his desk we were almost…you know."

"Toby is off to the Jake Bonebreaker concert right now. Look Maddie, if it's me…"

"No, it's me. I'm not ready. I mean, it's a big step for me. I just want my first time to be…you know…special. And not in my boss's office with my sister and my friends outside. I want it to be perfect."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was afraid you would be mad."

"Maddie, I could never be mad at you." He took her hands and kissed it. Madison smiled and when their eyes met each other, they were caught up in a passionate kiss again. When they suddenly heard the doors opening, they immediately broke up the kiss. They saw Xander standing in the doorway, smiling at them for what he just saw. "Sorry to disturb you lovebirds, but Udonna just called and she says there's trouble at the beach."

"Great. Just great."

"Sorry." Xander left the office with a huge smile on his face.

"We should go now."

Madison wanted to walk out of the room, but Nick grabbed her arm. Madison turned to Nick. "Look, Maddie…I can wait for…you know. There's no rush. I just want you to know that."

Madison smiled. She moved closer to Nick, kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

She walked out of the office to catch up with the others.

"I'll wait Maddie. I'll wait until the time is right for us." With those words, Nick left the office as well, right behind his girlfriend.

**End Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3: THE CAVE

**Hey guys...another update! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Yes, another step will be taken in Nick & Madison's relationship. They adults now anyway, so it's allowed. LOL. As for Vida and Xander...well, it wouldn't be the same without their argues. The whole Chip admiring Wonder Woman will lead to somewhere, but you'll read that in the upcoming chapters. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 3: THE CAVE**

Briarwood Beach, once the 5 teens have arrived they looked around, but it seems everything's peaceful and quiet.

"Xander, are you sure about this?"

"It's what Udonna said. She said the Xenotome picked up some strange signal at the beach."

"Well, I don't see anything strange in here."

Boy was Nick wrong when he said that, because at that moment a few Hidiacs appeared in front of them.

"You were saying."

"Let's ranger up."

The 5 teens grabbed their morphers and called out: "Magical Souce, Mystic Force!"

"_Galwit Mysto Ranger!"_

They morphed into the core part of the Mystic Force Power Rangers. It was Xander's first turn. "Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" He called out.

Then it was the Pink Ranger's turn. "Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

It was Madison's turn to morph into her suit"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

Chip was ready to change into his color suit. "Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

And at last, it was the turn of the team leader to morph. "Forceful as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Let's get them, guys!" They Rangers battled the Hidiacs. Ofcourse it wasn't that difficult for the Rangers to beat them. It's not the first time they won a battle from them.

"Alright. Good job, Rangers," said the leader after the last Hidiac was destroyed.

"I don't understand why the Xenotome sends us here just because of some Hidiacs."

"Unless there's something they're after."

The Pink Ranger suddenly saw something. "Hey guys, look!"

"What is it, sis?"

"It's a cave. You think those Hidiacs were hiding something inside of that cave?"

"Only one way to find out. Come on guys."

The 5 Rangers enters the cave, but stopped, because it was too dark. "I can't see a thing."

"Don't worry, V. I've got you. Just don't let go of my hand." Said the worried Green Ranger. Xander was to macho to admit that he's a little bit scared in the dark, so he squeezed Vida's hand a little bit harder.

"No worries, guys. Little help on the way. Magi Staff!" Chip used his Magi Staff to lighten up the cave.

"Good job, Chip." Said the Green Ranger. He was relieved that the cave wasn't so dark anymore.

"You may let go off my hand, Xander." Xander turns to the person who he's been holding hands with. But to his shock he held hands with Nick instead of his girlfriend. He immediately let go of his hand.

"Mate, I thought you were Vida."

"Do I look like Vida to you? I didn't know you were so scared in the dark anyway."

"I'm not. I just thought Vida would be. I mean she is a girl ofcourse."

"What!" Both of the Rocca sisters asked united.

"Well, usually girls get quickly scared of anything."

"Oh, right. And that's why you quickly grabbed our leader's hand."

"Guys, can we discuss this later. We've got more important things on our mind right now."

"Nick is right. Let's check out this cave and yell if you see anything weird."

Nick, Chip, Vida and Xander entered the cave further, but stopped when they suddenly heard Madison screaming out loud from behind. Nick quickly walked to his girlfriend's side. "Maddie! What's wrong?"

"Ew! I just saw the most disgusting creature ever."

"How did it look like?"

"It was small and green. And it was jumping on me."

"Well, where is he now?"

"He's over there."

The 4 Rangers watched to the spot Madison was pointing to and saw that it was just a small frog, who's staring at them. "A frog? You're afraid of a little frog?"

"It's not just a frog. It's a monster. Keep him away from me!"

"Yeah, we better be careful, guys. You'll never know if he spits fire from out of his mouth." Xander joked and made Chip laugh.

"Or maybe he'll turn into a giant frog and eat us all alive." Xander and Chip couldn't stop laughing.

"Guys! Enough! There's not time for fooling around. Let's just find what the Hidiacs were hiding and get out of here."

"Guys! Check out what I found." The Rangers quickly walked over to Vida who saw something shining between the sand. Nick quickly digs in the sand.

"It's…a lamp."

"Good job, Aladdin."

"Guys, look over there. What's that?" The Rangers saw a mummy lying against the wall.

"It's a mummy."

"Whoa, looks like he wasn't very much loved by the people."

"But what is it doing in a cave?"

"Only I know the answer to that question!" The 5 teens turn around when they heard a familiar, but unpleasant voice from behind. It was Necrolai.

"What are you doing here?"

"Claiming what's mine."

"No way! You're not getting this lamp!"

"Oh really?" She started to attack the Rangers. One by one she kicked away until she stood face to face with Nick, who's holding the lamp tight in his hands. "You can keep that piece of trash." Then she kicked Nick away and walked over to the mummy. The Rangers ran over to Nick's side.

"Hey! You won't get away with it!"

"Infact I already have. And I have you foolish Rangers to thank for that!" Necrolai laughs and threw a fire explosion in front of the Rangers. When the smoke of the explosion slowly faded away, Necrolai was already gone, and so is the mummy.

"What was that all about?"

"She took the mummy."

"Nick, what do we do now?"

"We go back to Rootcore and check what this lamp is."

"Do you think that lamp has anything to do with that mummy?"

"I don't know, but I get a feeling that the mummy Necrolai took means trouble. Big trouble. And we gotta be prepared for it."

**End Chapter 3.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked this chappie! Guess who the new character will be in the next chapter! That isn't too hard, right? Don't forget to review this chapter! Cheers! **


	4. Chapter 4: THE CAT IN THE LAMP

**Oke, guys...time for another update. We have a new character now. Guess who! Another character will appear soon as well! This story will contain some subjects that is too young for little children to know about. If you know what I mean. But I'll keep it ofcourse readable for teens. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review it. Remember...the more reviews I'll receive, the faster I will update! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 4: THE CAT IN THE LAMP**

The 5 teens arrived in Rootcore with the lamp they just found back in the cave. Udonna was still gone and only Clare was inside. She's still watching over the egg the Rangers found a few months ago. Nick put the lamp on the table and he and the others are looking at it. Clare was obviously curious at what her friends are looking at. "What is that?"

"A lamp. We found it in the cave."

"What does it do?"

"I have no idea. I guess Necrolai was right. It's probably some piece of trash."

"You don't know that for sure. Quick, Nick. Rub the lamp."

Nick looked confused at his fellow yellow Ranger. He shot in laughter as he understood what Chip meant. "Oke, something tells me you've watched too many fairy tales lately."

"Yeah, Chip. Rub the lamp…that's silly."

"We walk through trees, we are wearing cloaks and we're friends with a Troblin. Yeah, our life pretty much belongs to the category of normal right now."

"Chip has a point." Madison confessed. "Like things aren't crazy enough. We could at least try something."

Nick sighs. "Alright then." Nick starts to rub the lamp. "Here it goes."

Everyone, except for Xander watched closely as Nick rubs the lamp. "Yeah, right. And I suppose a genie, who grants us wishes will come out of it."

Suddenly smoke comes out of the lamp. Nick stopped rubbing the lamp and dropped the lamp on the table. They all looked stunned when from the smoke, a huge cat appeared in front of them.

"You were saying, Xander."

Xander couldn't believe what he saw. "You're…You're a…"

"I'm the great genie Jenji. I grant you one wish."

"I was actually going to say cat. And a big one actually."

Jenji suddenly stood in his fighting position. Ready to hand out some punches. "You got a problem with that hotshot?"

"No, no, no problem with that. I like cats. I like all kinds of cats. Baby kitties, small cats, big cats…giant cats."

"Good." Jenji felt relieved and moved his hands down. "Sorry, I just hate fighting."

"Same here."

"So, you're really a genie? And you really can grant us wishes? Like what?"

"Everything. TV, stereos, cars, a house…I can even deliver you Hawaii. How about that one?" Jenji looked at his skin. "You know, I could use a tan."

"We can wish for anything?"

"Anything your heart desires. So, what will it be?"

"How about bringing Helena Christensen over here?" Vida slapped her boyfriend's arm. "Ouch! For Nick." Then Madison slapped Xander on his other arm. "Ouch! I mean, for Chip."

"Can it also be Wonder Woman?" Chip asked all excited.

"Hey, what about me? I always wanted that new DJ equipment I saw at a store."

"Or maybe my very own star on the Walk of Fame."

"Guys, I say we gotta think about this one before we really do it. I mean we only have one wish."

"Ooh, I like him. He's smart."

"Nick is right. Maybe we should wait."

Jenji's eyes were caught at the huge egg lying a few feet away from him. "Well, why you're thinking about it, do you mind if I take some breakfast?"

The teens were confused when Jenji was talking about food, but noticed that he was talking about the dragon egg when he slowly walks to it. "Noo!"

Jenji stopped from walking to the egg, as the 5 teens and Clare ran to the egg. "You stay away from my egg, you…big cat."

"Don't be so greedy. It's big enough to feed the both of us."

"It's not an egg to eat. It's the last dragon egg."

"Really? Good. Dragon eggs usually taste better than normal ones."

"Don't even think about it!" Said Clare as she protected the egg from Jenji.

"Guys, we have to go back to the store if we wanna keep our job."

"So, what are we going to do with him?" All eyes are pointing to Nick.

"I guess he has to wait in here until we're done with work."

"What? With me?" Clare was shocked when she heard that Jenji has to stay with her alone. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Well, all of us have to go back to work."

"Not me." The Blue Mermaid stepped up and stood next to Jenji. "I can look after him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can handle it. You guys go. I'll be fine."

"Alright. We'll come as soon we're finished working." Nick gave a kiss to Madison and left with the others to the store leaving her with Jenji and Clare.

"Aw. I haven't seen that for a long time." Said the big white cat.

"Seen what?"

"A romantic kiss. Are you 2 married?"

Madison and Clare shot in laughter. "No, Jenji. Nick and I aren't married."

"Not yet." Said the smiling young apprentice as she walks with the egg to her room.

Madison watched the young apprentice leaving the room and turns to Jenji. "So, you're really a genie?"

"Trust me, I am. You think I live inside that lamp for fun?"

"So, how long you've been inside that lamp?"

"Let me think. I think the last time I saw a master was about…22 years ago."

"Wow. You must have been very lonely then."

"Ofcourse I wasn't alone. It was me, and my lamp…and the sand of the cave that often got inside my lamp. You see I'm not alone at all."

"I'm so sorry, Jenji. But you're out now."

"Yeah, that is after you guys made a wish and then I can go back to my lamp and wait another 20 years for my next master."

"Well, until we haven't made any wishes, you'll stay with us. It will be fun."

"What is fun for you guys?"

"Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Well….breakfast sounds nice. You probably don't have something to eat, since your friend left with that egg?"

Madison smiles and took Jenji's hand. "Just follow me, Jenji."

Madison walks out of Rootcore holding Jenji's hand.

At the Rock Porium that afternoon. Nick, Vida, Xander and Chip still have to work. Vida is putting some records on the shelves, Chip is behind the cash counter, Nick is making orders in Toby's office, and Xander…well, as always he's sitting on his couch supervising. Well, supervising…he's reading a magazine. Nick came out of Toby's office with some papers in his hands. Xander noticed him.

"You need a hand, mate?"

"Not anymore. But thanks for asking." Nick put the papers in a box behind the counter.

"No problem. Just tell me if you need me."

Nick already turned around to walk back to Toby's office, but something is bugging him that he needs to talk to someone. Even if that person has to be Xander Bly. He walks over to Xander. "Actually, there is something I need you to talk about."

"And what will today's subject be about?"

"It's about Maddie."

"I see. Take a seat, mate. And talk to me."

Nick took a seat on the couch and moved closely to Xander, so Vida, Chip and the customers wouldn't hear them. "Well, Maddie and I…we came to this point that we…"

"Ah, you guys have some love problems. You're not breaking up, right?"

"No, we're not. Infact, our relationship is going better than ever."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't think there is a problem. At least, that's what I think."

Xander looked at him confused. "Oke, if things are going well between the two of you and you guys have absolutely no problems, then…what is the problem?"

Nick started to sweat. He doesn't know how to bring this up. He decided to start the easiest way. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"You and Vida…you guys have been together as long as Maddie and me."

"As long as I remember…uhm…yeah."

"Have you two ever…you know…thought about…you know."

"Nick, I know I'm not a genius. But even Einstein needs more info to solve this case. You gotta be clearer about this one."

"Alright, you're right. Have you and Vida ever thought about…taking the next step?"

Xander's eyes suddenly shot open when he has an idea of what Nick is talking about. "Oh, my gosh! You guys want to get married!"

Nick quickly put his hand in front of Xander and looked around if someone might heard Xander shouting. But everyone didn't notice it. They were too busy with their own thing. Then Nick turns to Xander and removed his hand from Xander's mouth. "Sssh! First of all, Briarwood doesn't need to hear you and second, nobody is getting married in here."

"Thank god. I was afraid that you wanted me to lie to Vida. So, if you guys are not getting married, then what is it?"

"Have you and Vida ever thought about…you know…updating your relationship?"

"Updating?"

"Yeah, you know, as in…being close with your partner. But then closer than normal, you know. So close that you actually…uhm…feel the love.

Xander looked at him confused, but then he finally knows what Nick is talking about it. "Oh, I understand what you're talking about. Sure, we have thought about it."

"Oh, good."

"Infact, we already did it."

Nick rewinds in his mind the last words Xander was saying. "You what! Are we actually talking about the same subject in here?"

"That depends. Does your subject contain the motto…'No glove, no love'?"

Nick's mouth felt open. "Since when did that happen?"

"When the 5 of us went on holiday to France last year. Remember our last night in Paris? We all decided to have dinner at this expensive restaurant. You know, the restaurant where all the celebrities are dining."

Nick was thinking to bring up that moment. His eyes were wide open when he remembers. "You guys have kept us waiting for an hour, just because the two of you were…And you never told me?"

"Well, it's not really the kind of information we both like to share with other people."

"She'd kill you if you tell anyone, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So, how was it?" Nick hesitated when he asked. He wasn't sure if he should have asked it. It is a very personal question.

"Mate, you should have been there. I mean Vida sure is…"

Nick quickly covers his ears. "Oke, just answering good or bad is enough. No need to tell everything in detail."

Xander sighs and smiled as he remembers that moment. "It was…perfect. They always say you will never forget your first time. I sure will never forget mine."

"And you both wanted to do it?"

"Nick, it takes two to Tango. Why do you wanna know this anyway?"

"I'm just…curious."

Xander's eyes grew large as he started to understand where this conversation is going to. "Dude, are you serious about this? You and Maddie? This is great. So, when will we expect for some fireworks?"

"I'm not going to tell you that. That's between me and Maddie."

"She said no, didn't she?"

"Well…yeah. But even if she wanted, I wouldn't give you any information about it."

"Bummer, mate." Xander gave a tap on Nick's shoulder.

"I'm actually fine with the situation."

"So, how come it's bothering you that she said no?"

"I'm not bothered by that. I'm not bothered at all. I respect her decisions. I mean, it is a big step and if she wants to wait, then I can wait."

"You sure about that? I mean, you are first of all, a man."

"We are all not like you Xander. Some of us can wait patiently."

"Nick, we're talking about Madison in here. She probably waits till she reaches the age of 30. And you, Nick my boy, are a man. A real man. A man with needs."

"Oke, I don't need to listen to this." Nick stood up from the couch. "It's great that you and Vida already…updated your love life, but Maddie and I are both fine with this. Infact, we're happy that we haven't taken the next step. I mean, like you said. The first time you should never forget. And if Maddie wants to wait, then I can wait. No problem. No problem at all." Nick started to walk away.

"If you say so. But if it's not bothering you, then how come you came to me and started this whole conversation?"

Nick stopped walking and turned around to face Xander. Xander looked at him with a big grin on his face. Xander, the Great is right about this. It is bothering him. He respects Madison's decision, but something inside of him is telling him that time is running out and that they should spend the time they have with each other. If only he knew what his feeling is trying to tell him. Maybe it has something to do why he came to Briarwood and stayed in this place. He always thought Madison's the reason he'd came to Briarwood. But there is more. And Nick won't rest until he finds out what it is.

**End Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5: A DIFFERENT VIEW

**So sorry that you had to wait long for an update, but college is taking over all of my free time now and my first exams are already over 2 weeks. I will try to update as much as I can, but you must understand that my schoolwork goes first, so you'll probably won't see me update twice a week or something. I will try to update every week, but that's not a promise.**

**Oke, thanks for the people who reviewed the cahppie, but I need more peeps to review. Oke, now...a little incident with Chip and Vida...read and found out! Don't forget to review at the end!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A DIFFERENT VIEW**

While the Rangers are busy with their own things in life, in the Underworld, something else is happening. Necrolai is trying to bring the mummy to life. She and her daughter LeeLee is watching as Necrolai's spell is working and sees how their new leader is wakening. "It's working, it's working." Necrolai yelled and laughed. Her daughter is looking at her awkwardly. The mummy became alive.

"I feel…I feel so…so strong and this power…I have never felt like this before."

"Who is the guy with the whole traffic light outfit, mom?"

Necrolai didn't listen to her daughter. She stepped up to the mummy and kneels. "Welcome back to your true world, Master Imperious. I am Necrolai, and we are here to serve you and the darkness only."

"Get real, mom. I am not his maid or something."

"You pesky ant!" Imperious uses a spell on LeeLee and she turns into an ant.

"Oke, this is not funny. Mom!"

"Silence, daughter! Sire, Koragg hasn't returned since Morticon has been destroyed. I think he has been defeated by the Power Rangers since their last battle."

"Power Rangers? There are Power Rangers?"

"5 teenagers, sire."

"And Morticon wasn't able to defeat 5 simple teenagers?"

"Don't underestimate their strength. They are getting help from that witch. With magic, they are powerful."

"Oh really? Well, maybe they haven't been challenged by someone powerful yet. I think it's time to introduce myself to them."

Imperious and Necrolai are walking away and while they were walking, they laughed at the idea that they will destroy the Rangers this time. "Hello! Excuse me? Aren't we forgetting someone here! Hello!" LeeLee yelled as she tries to catch up with her mother and her new leader.

Meanwhile, at the Rock Porium. Nick, Vida, Xander and Chip are still working. Vida is standing behind the counter, Nick and Xander are both in the backroom standing on a ladder to place some heavy boxes on the top shelves, and Chip is reading his Wonder Woman comic book. Madison steps inside the shop that moment. "Hey V."

"Hey sis. What are you doing here? I thought you were babysitting our new pet."

"Udonna came back to Rootcore. You had to see them, it was like a family reunion."

"Well, we've seen weirder things happening. So, a huge white cat isn't that odd anymore."

Madison is looking around to see if her boyfriend's somewhere. "So, where are the guys?"

"Xander and Prince Charming are at the back putting some boxes away." Vida smiles at her sister. Madison rolled with her eyes. Then Vida is looking for her red haired co-worker. "And Chip…" Vida saw Chip sitting on the couch reading his comic book. She rolled with her eyes. "…is being Xander, the Great today. Hey Chip! Chip!" Chip was too involved in his reading that he shocked when he heard Vida's voice and jumped off the couch. "How about you're doing some work today?"

"I've already finished. The records are already marked and the kitchen is clean."

"How about helping Xander and Nick. I'm sure they can use another muscle for their task."

"Are you saying that I'm stronger than them?"

"No, I'm saying that we can close earlier if the job is done."

Chip sighs. "Alright, I'll go check if they need me."

"I'll come with you. I need to talk to Nick anyway."

"I'm coming too. I want to see if Nick's not the one doing all the work, while Xander is sitting on his butt doing nothing."

"You know, sis. It's really amazing the 2 of you are actually together."

"Ever since day one I've been thinking the same thing too."

The girls walked behind Chip to the backdoor. Nick and Xander are arguing about the box's places. "Xander, I told you this wouldn't work."

"Well, you placed the box on the right shelve."

"You told me to place it on there."

"Since when do you actually listen to me? I'm telling you, mate, it's your male hormones. If you don't get the thing you want to most, you will do the craziest things."

"Xander, I told you, I am fine with Maddie's decision and I…" Nick realizes that he doesn't have to explain anything to Xander. "Could we please finish this job first?" Xander shrugs his shoulders and smiles to his leader. "Oke, I think this box should be moved to the other side. Xander, could you take this box?" Nick slowly carried the heavy box from the right shelve and slowly handed over the box to Xander, who's standing on another ladder on the left side.

"Hey Nick."

Nick was distracted by the familiar voice of his girlfriend that he forgot the heavy box in his hand. He didn't notice Chip walking underneath them. Chip was too focused on his comic book that he didn't notice the box is slipping from Nick's hands and was about to drop on Chip. "Look out!" Chip was suddenly pushed away by the Pink Ranger and his head bumped up to the floor. He was unconscious from the fall for a few seconds. Then slowly he opened his eyes. He saw a light shining in front of him with Vida's face wearing a golden head tie on her head. Just like Wonder Woman. "Are you alright?"

Chip couldn't believe his eyes. It was like time was slowing down and the rest of the world doesn't exist. He kept staring at Vida. "Diana? Diana Prince?"

Vida didn't know what to say when she heard chip calling her with another name. "Uhm…Chip, are you alright?"

Silence felt between the Pink and Yellow Ranger as Chip kept staring at Vida. But that silence was suddenly disturbed by the 3 other friends. "Oh, my god. Chip."

"Chip, mate, are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry, Chip. I didn't see you walking."

Chip snapped out of his own dream world and turns to his other friends. "I'm…fine." He turned to Vida, who looks normal as this morning.

"Mate, I think we should take you to the doctor."

"No, I'm fine. Really. My head isn't made of glass. Don't worry about it."

"Chip, are you sure you're alright? You did seem to hallucinate a few seconds ago." Vida asked all worried. The three other friends stared at her confused.

"Hallucinating?" Then they stared at Chip.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chip quickly responded, so he wouldn't have to explain why he suddenly called Vida by another name. Infact, he doesn't know why he did it in the first place anyway.

"Chip, I think you should take a seat on the couch. Just for a minute. Your head sure made quite a fall."

Chip sighs and finally gave in. "My head is kinda dizzy right now."

Xander put his arm around his best friend. "Come on, mate."

He and Nick both brought Chip to the couch inside of the store. Madison was about to walk behind the boys, but saw her sister standing in the backroom, like something else's on her mind. Maddie walked over to her sister. "Sis? Are you coming?"

Vida snapped back to reality and looked at her sister. "What?"

"I said, are you coming? Or you're going to stay here?"

"I think I'll clean up the mess in here."

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. Just go and check if chip's alright. I better clean this up before Toby sees this."

"Alright then. If you need help just call me then."

"Thanks sis."

Madison went to the store where the boys are, leaving Vida with the mess. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened when she saved Chip from a falling box. The question that is flying around in her mind is 'Who the hell is Diana?' Was she an ex-girlfriend of Chip? Nah, that couldn't be it. She, Chip and Maddie knew each other since they were little kids and they know everything about each other. Including all their dating status and Vida knew that Chip wasn't exactly popular with girls, like Xander and Nick. His Power Rangers position is more important to him than checking out the girls in Briarwood. Maybe she is a girl Chip is seeing lately. He tells her and Maddie about everything. How come he's not telling them about it? One way or another, Vida is too curious to let this subject go and will try to find a way who this girl really is.

**End Chapter 5.**


End file.
